


Melodies

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, PostEXO
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: O gece aklıma bir melodi takıldı.





	Melodies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melodies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402192) by zhangsyixing. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

 

Baekhyun boş bir yatakta uyanmıştı. Alışılmadık bir şey değildi ama yıllar sonra bile hala ağzında acı bir tat bırakıyordu. Gizlice dolaşma ve toplumdan saklanmanın yanında boş bir yatakta uyanmanın şu andaki endişelerinin en küçüğü olacağını sanıyordu ama o anı hala aklının derinliklerinde saklıydı ve gözlerini açıp Yixing'i yatakta göremediği her sefer tetiğe geçiyordu.

Yuvarlandı ve gözlerini ovuşturduktan sonra saate baktı. 03.00. İç çekerek oturduğunda çarşaf çıplak belinde toplandı. Uyuyalı çok olmamıştı; ‘seni seviyorum’lar ve ‘sonsuza kadar benimsin’ler fısıltılarıyla onu sallayarak uyuturken kolları ve bacakları Yixing'in etrafına sıkıca yapışmaktan ağrıyordu. Bunu düşünmek bile Baekhyun’un kızarmasına neden oluyordu; 35 yaşındayken bile Yixing ona hala kendisini 20 gibi hissettiriyordu. Her şey taze ve yeniydi; kulağına fısıldanan ‘seni seviyorum’ kelimeleri bir adamın ağzından geldiği için yabancıydılar. Yabancı ama güvenliydiler. İyiydiler.

Baekhyun, büyükannesinin Yixing'e bıraktığı yorganı–büyükannesi kimchi yahnisine bayılan ve Baekhyun hakkında utandırıcı bebek hikâyeleri anlattığı adama bayılıyordu— aldı ve ayağa kalkarak çıplak bedenine sardı. Uzundu o yüzden yatak odasından çıkarken arkasında, soğuk yerde sürükleniyordu. Koridora çıktığı anda onu duydu. Havada süzülen ve Baekhyun’u sarmalayan notaların pürüzsüz sesini.

Yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi ve tanıdık sese doğru ilerledi. Ona evi ve Yixing'i annesini ziyaret etmek için götürdüğü zamanları hatırlatıyordu; Yixing piyanonun başına oturur ve ailesi için çalardı. Uykusuz idollerken ve başarısız olmaktan korkarak durmadan çalışırlarken Yixing'in bestelediği şarkıları dinlemesini hatırlıyordu. Baekhyun bazen insanlar onun ve kardeşleri, en yakın arkadaşları için çığlık atarken sahnede olmanın verdiği heyecanı özlüyordu.

Baekhyun şu anda daha mutluydu. Şu anda saklanmak ya da hikâyeler uydurmak zorunda değildi. Kendisi olabiliyordu ve dünyaya karşı oyun oynamak zorunda değildi. Ancak EXO’da olduğu için asla pişman değildi. Uykusuz geçirdiği günleri, Yixing'i o insanlar için dans etmesini ve samimi mutluluğunu izleyişini yaşadığı o yıllardan asla pişman değildi. Mutluluktan dolayı asla pişman olmazdı.

Baekhyun oturma odalarına yaklaştığında piyano yeniden çalmaya başladı ama şarkı şu anda biraz farklıydı. Bir oktav daha düşük, daha yavaş ve daha üzücüydü. Ay ışığı camlardan yansıyarak piyanonun üzerine düşüyordu. Parlayan tahtanın üzerinde saçılmış kâğıtlar vardı; nota kâğıtları olduğunu fark etti Baekhyun. Yixing orada pijamalarıyla piyano sehpası üzerinde oturuyordu ve bedeni yazdığı melodiyle sallanıyordu. Yavaş ve üzücü ama sakinleştirici. Ay ışığı Yixing'i parlatıyordu; sanki ışık gözeneklerinde geliyor ve karanlık odayı aydınlatıyordu. Baekhyun kocasını hayranlıkla izlemeye başladı;  herkes kim olduklarını unuttuktan ve ne yaptıklarını umursamamaya başladıktan sonra yıllar önce evlendiği bu adama tamamen âşıktı.

Baekhyun ne kadar korkunç olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Kore belli belirsiz aynı cinsiyettekilerin evliliğini kabul etmişken Yixing ona evlenme teklifi etmişti. O zaman gerçekten evlenebilecekleri için teklifi gerçekti. Onlara söylediklerinde en yakın arkadaşlarının nasıl da heyecanlandıklarını, Junmyeon’un evlenmesi gereken kişinin kendisi olduğunu söylemesini, Jongdae ve Chanyeol’un Baekhyun’un sağdıcı kim olacak diye kavga edişlerini hatırlıyordu. Ancak heyecan dindiğinde korkmuşlardı. Eski idollerin birbiriyle evlenmesine insanların vereceği tepkiden ve hayranlarının ne kadar çok kızacaklarından korkmuşlardı. Hepsi tepkiden dolayı çok korkmuştu ve özel bir düğün olmasına rağmen haberlerin çabucak yayılacağını, insanların boğazlarına yapışacaklarını biliyorlardı. Ve öyleydi.

Düğünlerinin olduğu gün, düğünün yapılacağı yerde paparazziler kaynıyordu ve Yixing neredeyse iptal edecekken Baekhyun ona sorun olmadığını söylemişti. Sadece dokuzu olsa bile farklı bir yere geçebilirlerdi. Dokuzundan başka kimsenin olmadığı neşe ve ağlamalarla dolu bir yerde yine de yapmışlardı. Geriye dönüp baktığında Baekhyun o günü dünyalara değişmezdi. Hayatının aşkıyla evlenirken en yakın arkadaşları yanındaydı ve haftalarca haberlerinin yapılması bile neşesini azaltamamıştı. Yanında Yixing ve yedi en yakın destekleyici arkadaşı vardı.

Yixing'in yüzük parmağındaki altın ay ışığında parlayarak Baekhyun’u düşüncelerinden çıkardı. Şarkı biterken yavaşça yaklaştı. Bir notada bitti ve Yixing kalem alarak nota kâğıdına bir şeyler karaladı.

Baekhyun yanına oturup omzunu nazikçe öperken büyük olan başını kâğıttan kaldırmadı. Baekhyun, Yixing'in bitirmek üzere olduğunu biliyordu o yüzden konuşarak onu rahatsız etmedi. Başını Yixing'in omzuna yaslayarak şarkıyı dinleyecekti. Yixing şarkıya baştan başladı. Yavaş ve üzücüydü ama Baekhyun sımsıcak ve aşina hissediyordu. Sanki daha önce bu melodiyi duymuştu. Bu sefer şarkı pürüzsüz bir sonla bitti ve Baekhyun neden bilmiyordu ancak gözlerinin yaşardığını fark etti.

“Bebeğim, saat çok geç, neden yatakta değilsin? Saat 03.00.” sessizlikten sonra fısıldadı Baekhyun. Kirpiklerinin altından Yixing'e bakıyordu ve Yixing ona gülümseyerek yakına çekti.

“Sen uyuyordun ve ay ışığı yüzünde parlıyordu; bu da bana ilham verdi.” Yixing basit bir şey gibi omuz silkti ve Baekhyun sözleriyle kızarmaya başladı.

“O zaman neden üzücü?”

“Ah, hayır, üzücü değil.” Yixing, Baekhyun’un gözlerine düşen saçları çekti, gamzesi ortaya çıkmıştı. “Geçmişi hatırlatan.”

Baekhyun yavaşça başını salladı ve Yixing'in devam etmesini bekledi.

“Yeniden çok genç görünüyordun. Bana seninle ilk uyuduğum zamanı hatırlattı.”

Baekhyun kulakları kıpkırmızı halde yüzünü yorgana gömdü.

“Mm, hatırladın mı? Gök gürlüyordu ve ben uyanık olan son kişiydim. Çok yeni olduğun için sormaya korkuyordun. O zamanlar sessiz olduğun birkaç seferden birisiydi.” Yixing anıyla beraber gülümsedi ve Baekhyun onun kendisine hatırlatmasını dinliyordu. “Sana ‘hey, istersen seninle uyuyabilirim,’ demiştim ve yüzün kırmızıbiberden bile daha çok kızarmıştı; sonra ‘hayır, hayır, o şekilde değil. Yani korkmaman için sana eşlik edebilirim,’ dedim ve sen Kyungsoo’nunkiler kadar kocaman, mahzun gözlerinde başını sallamıştın.”

“O gece uyumamıştım, sen tüm yatağa yayılmıştın; stajyer yatakları o kadar büyük de değildi. Ama gökyüzündeki bulutlar temizlenip ay ışığı yurt odandaki camdan içeri süzülerek seni parlıyormuş gibi göstermişti.”

Baekhyun sözleriyle kalbinin teklediğini hissediyordu; hala birbirleri hakkında aynı şeyleri düşünüyorlardı ve onca yıldan sonra hala bu kadar yakınlardı.

“Sana o gece âşık olduğumu biliyordum. Kendi kendime ‘Zhang Yixing, bu çocuğu hiç bırakma. O senin hayatın olacak, bu kader.’ demiştim. Ve bırakmadım. Ay ışığının bu gece yüzünü aydınlatması bana o geceyi hatırlattı. İkimiz de çok gençtik, korkmuştuk, evden ve alışılmış yerlerimizden uzaktaydık. Ama sen bunu iyileştirdin, evden uzak olmak seninle sorun değildi.”

“Sen de benim için iyileştirdin.” Baekhyun, Yixing'in omzuna mırıldandı ve yüzünde aptal bir gülümseme oluştu.

“O gece aklıma bir melodi takılmıştı. Hiç kâğıda dökemediğim, bitiremedim ve deli gibi bitirmek istediğim bir melodiydi. Ancak parça parça o şarkıyı bitirdim. Seninle olan her anım o şarkıda yazılı. İlk geceden Yifan ge’nin gittiği geceye kadar; sen o kadar kızmıştın ki telefonunu kırmıştın ve benden başka kimseyi dinlemiyordun. EXO’nun bitmesi gerektiğine hepimizin karar verdiği ve en yakın arkadaşlarını kaybetmek istemediğini söylerken elimi sımsıkı tuttuğun geceye kadar. Sana evlenme teklifi ettiğim güne kadar. Her şeyin yanlış olduğu ve tek doğru olanın senin yanımda olduğun düğün günümüze kadar. Bu hayatta sen benimle olduğun ve bu senin için mükemmel olduğu için hayatındaki hiçbir şeyin değişmeyeceğini bana söylediğin balayımızın son gecesine kadar. Seninle olan tüm anılarımın aklıma geldiği bu geceye kadar. Sana olduğum kadar asla başka kimseye âşık olamayacağımı hissettim.”

Yixing ona şarkısının, _onun şarkısının_ hikâyesini anlatırken Baekhyun burnunu çekti ve yanaklarını elinin tersiyle sildi.

“Hikâyemiz henüz bitmedi ve bu şarkı hiç bitmeyecek ancak şu anda seninle, arkadaşlarımızla olan tüm anılarımız bu şarkının içinde. Ve ben senin kadar mükemmel bir ilham perisine sahip olduğum için dünyadaki en şanslı adamım.”

Baekhyun gözyaşları arasından güldü ve Yixing'in yüzünü kavrayarak onu bir öpücüğe çekti. Yixing'in olduğu kadar asla sözlerinde iyi olmayacaktı, Yixing için asla böyle bir şey yapamayacaktı ama Baekhyun ruhundaki her bir aşk kırıntısını, kimsenin bilmediği böyle günlerde kocasıyla sahip olduğu her gizli anısını öpücüğe döküyordu. Baekhyun parmaklarını Yixing'in dağınık, uyku saçlarında gezdirdi ve Yixing'e sahip olduğu her şeyi vermek isteyerek dudaklarına karşı inledi.

“Lütfen benimle yatağa gel.” Baekhyun fısıldadı ve Yixing onu kucağına aldı; Baekhyun bacaklarını Yixing'in beline dolayınca yorgan yere düştü ve Baekhyun ve Yixing olarak değil, _BaekhyunveYixing_ olarak yatak odalarına gittiler. Her zaman öyleydiler ve her zaman öyle olacaklardı.

Yixing, Baekhyun’u yataklarına yatırdı ve soğuk çarşafla Baekhyun’un çıplak teninde ürperti yayıldı.  Dudaklarını yeniden Yixing'inkilerle birleştirdi ve onu üzerine çekerek bir bacağını beline doladı.

“Sen, sen, sen.” Baekhyun, Yixing'in dudaklarına karşı mırıldandı. “Her zaman sensin, sonsuza kadar.”

Yixing, Baekhyun’a sürtündüğünde genç olanın sızlanarak tırnaklarını Yixing'in sırtına geçirmesine neden oldu.

“Seni çok fazla seviyorum.” Yixing fısıldarken Baekhyun’u yatakta daha ileriye itiyordu. Aralarına uzandı ve parmaklarını Baekhyun’un ereksiyonuna doladı; genç olanın yumuşak bir sesle iç çekti ve başını sallayarak Yixing'e devam etmesi için izin verdi.

Baekhyun, Yixing'in alt pijamasını çekiştirerek kocasının penisini kumaştan kurtardı ve onu yavaşça okşamaya başladı; üstündeki Yixing'in kesik kesik solumasını ve cesaretlendirici sözler mırıldanmasını dinliyordu.

“İzin ver.” Baekhyun, Yixing'i nazikçe itti ve büyük olan dikkatli gözlerle onu izleyerek geri çekildi. Baekhyun onu yastıkların ve yorganın üzerine ittirdi ve Yixing'in üzerine çıktı. “İzin ver.”

Yixing başını salladı ve Baekhyun’un dar belini kavradı; genç olan eğilerek Yixing'in köprücük kemiklerine ve omuzlarına öpücük kondurmaya başladı. Baekhyun kalçalarını yavaşça oynatarak penislerini birbirine sürtüyordu ve Yixing altında titriyordu.

“Seni seviyorum, seni seviyorum.” Baekhyun mırıldandı. Yixing'in penisini girişine konumlandırdı ve yavaşça alçaldı, alışıldık gerilmeyle nefesini tuttu. “Oh tanrım, seni seviyorum Yixing.”

Baekhyun, Yixing'in ellerini belinden çekerek parmaklarını kocasının parmaklarına kenetledi ve Yixing'in içinde ilerleyişini, daha küçük olan ellerini sıkışını hissederek yavaşça hareket etmeye başladı. Eğilerek alnını Yixing'inkine yasladı ve gözleri buluştu. Baekhyun yavaşça kalçasını Yixing'in penisinin üzerinde döndürüyor ve ona vermek istediği tüm aşk kırıntılarını Yixing'in hissettiğinden emin oluyordu.

“Ben de seni seviyorum, o-oh Yüce İsa—ben de, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun etrafında sıkılaşınca Yixing boğulur gibi olmuştu. Baekhyun onu yavaşça öpüyordu ve dili arsız bir şekilde Yixing'in diliyle oynaşıyordu. Yixing nazikçe Baekhyun’un içinde vuruşlarına başladı; sevdikleri gibi beraber çalışırken hareketleri tam bir uyum içindeydi.

Yixing'in dudaklarından övgüler bir nehir gibi akıyordu ve Baekhyun hepsini memnuniyetle içerek ona geri veriyordu. Kalçasını yukarıya ittiğinde prostatını okşayınca Baekhyun, Yixing'in ağzına inledi ve şu anda Yixing'in ellerine kaldığını biliyordu.

“Lütfen,” Baekhyun inledi ve Yixing başını sallayarak Baekhyun’un ellerini bıraktı; kollarını Baekhyun’un beline dolayarak onu kendine çekti ve derin vuruşlarla içine girerek tekrar tekrar Baekhyun’un prostatına eziyet ediyordu. Baekhyun bedenleri arasına uzandı ve elini Yixing'in hareketleriyle aynı hızda hareket ettirmeye başladı.

“Bebeğim, gel benim için , benimle gel.” Yixing, Baekhyun’un boynuna doğru mırıldandı. Genç olan başını salladı ve orgazmına ulaştığında dudaklarında Yixing'in adıyla çığlık attı. Menisi göğüslerini boyamıştı ve Yixing de kendi orgazmına ulaştı. Baekhyun’un içine boşaldı ve Baekhyun daha önce hiç bu kadar dolu ve doymuş hissetmemişti. Zirvelerinden inerken göğüsleri ağır ağır hareket ediyordu ve Yixing yavaşça Baekhyun’un içinden çıktı.

Baekhyun’u göğsüne çekerek şişen dudaklarını öptü ve ellerini rahatlatıcı bir şekilde Baekhyun’un yanlarında gezdirdi.

“Havlu alayım, hemen döneceğim, söz.” Yixing fısıldadı ve Baekhyun uykulu bir şekilde gülümseyerek başını salladı. Yixing kalkıp sıcak havluyla geri döndüğünde yataktaki ağırlığın hareketini hissetmişti. Havluyu Baekhyun’un tenine bastırarak nazikçe onu temizledi.

Güneş yükselmeye başlamıştı ve Baekhyun uykulu olmasına rağmen zihni uyumasına izin vermiyordu. Yarım saat önce, güneş ışınları odalarına girmeden hemen önce uyuduğu için Yixing’in dudakları hafif aralıktı. Güneş ışınları Yixing'in tenini altın gibi parlatıyordu; teni sanki binlerce dolarlık bir hazineydi. Sadece Baekhyun’un dokunmaya izinli olduğu bir hazineydi ve o da dokunuyordu. Yixing'in yüzüne avucunu koydu ve kocasının yanağını başparmağıyla nazikçe okşuyordu.

Bir melodi. Baekhyun’u uyanık tutan buydu. Tekrar tekrar kafasında çalarak ona evini hatırlatıyordu. İki kol, iki bacak, bir göğüs kafesi, yaralı kalça, piercingten dolayı sürekli bir deliği bulunan kulak, yumuşak ve dolgun dudaklar, onu gördüğü an âşık olduğu delikanlı ve şu anda yanında uzanan adam olan bir ev. Derin kahverengi gözlerin ve ‘seni seviyorum’lar, ‘sonsuza kadar’lar, ‘bebeğim’lerle beraber her gece kalbine bir ev yapan yumuşak sesin bir melodisi.

Zhang Yixing şu ana kadar yazılmış en güzel şarkı olduğu için Baekhyun’u uyanık tutuyordu. Çünkü onu okyanusun sahili sevdiğinden daha çok, Güneş’in Ay’ı sevdiğinden daha çok seviyordu.

 

 

 

**The END.**

 

 


End file.
